Animalistic Tendecies
by Watson
Summary: Tezz is a dominant creature and when a the Alpha male makes a move on Tezz's beta, Tezz makes it clear who Stanford belongs to. Slash, Tezz/Stanford, Past Stanford/Vert, some minor Adult language


**Title: Animalistic Tendencies**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Characters/Pairings: Tezz/Stanford, Mentions of past Stanford/Vert**

**Warnings: Slash, Adult Language, Suggestions of Adult Situations**

…

Stanford had no objections to being woken by a gentle nibble on the neck. He purred happily as he snuggled closer to his lover encouraging the attention to his neck to continue by turning so that more of his neck was accessible. The kisses, nipping, and licking continued and Stanford smile. He smiled right up to the point that he felt the sharpness of teeth sinking into his flesh. Suddenly the happy feeling was gone as Stanford's eyes shot open and he let out a yelp. He sat up quickly bringing his hand to his neck. "What the hell!" he cried out, turning to look at his lover.

Tezz apparently didn't seem that upset by the reaction as he lay there with his head leaning against his hand. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You bit me!" Stanford snapped. He threw the covers back, ignoring the chill of the night air on his bare body and slipped from the bed, quickly moving across the room to the mirror. He turned on the light and then he removed the hand from his neck. He paled and gaped "What the hell you vampire, You gave me a hickie!"

"It is not a hickie."

"Yes it is!" Stanford demanded looking at the teeth marks on his neck. He turned and glared at the Russian. "What bloody hell Tezz! I already get enough grief from the team you want to add this weirdness to their list?"

Tezz rolled his eyes as he sat up. He still had some kind of calm that suggested that in his mind this was all relatively normal. "It's nothing Stanford, come back to bed."

"It is not nothing!" Stanford growled. He turned back to the mirror and turned his neck, getting a better look at the deep purple mark already forming. That He was lucky to have somewhat tan skin but the mark was deep and in a visible place that was neither covered by hair nor could be covered by any clothing. The only item of clothing that probably would cover it up would have been a turtleneck and that might be a bit strange in the current climate. "Damn it! Do you know how much cover up it's going to take to cover this up? I hope that all your shots are up to date because I am not going to the doctors if this thing gets infected."

Tezz rose from the bed shaking his head. "You will not be covering it up."

"Well it's not a choice you get to make," Stanford argued, wincing as he poked at the bruise forming. "There is no way in hell I'm going out to face the team with a god damn hickie!"

"I want them all to see it!" Tezz explained, his voice cool as ice. "I especially want Vert to see it."

Stanford's attention shifted back to Tezz. He turned looking aghast . "You gave me a hickie because of Vert?"

"I don't like the way he's been looking at you," Tezz replied, his chest forward and eyes burning. "He needs to know that you and he are no longer together and that you are mine."

"Okay, I want to reiterate that while I am your lover, I do not belong to you! At least not completely." But then Stanford's look softened a little. "And two we are humans beings not feral animals living out in the wild. You don't need to bite my neck to tell Vert to back off. Don't you trust me to be able to tell my own ex-boyfriend to piss off if he were to try anything?"

"You, beloved," Tezz said softly, reaching out a gently hand to touch Stanford's cheek, "you I trust. It's big red that I don't trust. He's not the first man to feel regret for loosing a lover. While he is our leader he is also a man and I do not want him trying to once again steal you away when my back is turned."

Stanford sighed as he placed his hand over Tezz's. "You know that I wouldn't let that happen. What was between Vert and me was over when the fight with the Red Sentient became his top priority. I'm with you now and I don't want Vert any more. I want you and no one else."

Tezz sighed as he slipped his arms down and around Stanford's waist pulling the Brit in close. "It's just difficult knowing that he once had his hands on your body," he whispered. He leaned in and gently kissed the mark he made. "You are mine now I know but I don't share well. It makes me angry when I know he's looking at you, remember when he had you in his bed and it just makes me want to bash my fist in his face."

And for a moment all Stanford could imagine was Tezz holding Vert up with his magnetic glove like Darth Vader, choking the life slowly out of the blonde. He sighed as he leaned his head against Tezz's shoulder. "On the off chance it might save us from having a team break down," he sighed, voice slightly muffled, "if I don't cover up the hickie for one day, will you promise not to ever, NEVER EVER, leave any visible marks on my body again?"

Tezz smiled, showing his intense pride for once again winning the battle. He smiled as he took a hold of Stanford's hand leading him back towards the bed. "I promise," he said, a new and different fire growing in his eyes. "And since you have been a good boy for me let me be good for you.

"Well when you put it that way," Stanford smirked, allowing his lover to lead him back to the bed. He found himself soon pressed on his back looking up as Tezz sensually crawled up between his long legs. He gasped as he felt a skilled mouth nip at his inner thigh. "Maybe I should have had you promised not to bite at all!" And he could hear his lover chuckle almost evilly.

"I'm afraid that would have been a promise that I could have never kept beloved."

…

"Holy crap Stanford!" Spinner gasped, looking a wee bit disgusted. "What is up with your neck! It looks as if you were attacked by an alien spider and it laid eggs underneath your skin."

Stanford tried to disappear further into the couch crossing his arms. The whole team had similar reactions so by this point Stanford was really considering never allowing Tezz to touch him ever again. He was really cursing allowing his lover to bite him again while they were in the throws of passion as to make the mark even more visible. "I was infected by a Russian bed bug!" he muttered. He glared at his lover who was sitting beside on him. "I hope that you are happy now you vampire!"

Tezz wasn't really paying attention. He was looking over to the door where Vert was standing. Their look seemed casual to the naked eye but underneath there was a deeper challenge, one that had existed since the dawn of time. Finally Tezz smiled as he leaned in and kissed the bruised spot on Stanford's neck, before coming up with a smirk. He watched as something flared in Vert's eyes before the blonde walked away. "Yes," Tezz said, amusement in his voice as he wrapped his arm around Stanford's shoulder, bringing the brunette in close. "I am very happy."


End file.
